everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiddenfolk/OCs
To be redone Second Years * Artemis Mire daughter of The Buried Moon * Bays Allheilmittel von Totburg a Damsel legacy * Deneb Stith daughter of a Swan Maiden * Gala Bewick daughter of a Swan Maiden * Landry Hartmann successor to the girl from Sweetheart Roland * Lilura Goya daughter of the witch from The Fisherman and his Soul * Lycas Br'ervolk son of the wolf from The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids * Marcus Contrary son of Mary Mary Quite Contrary * Mikhail Pallas son of a Swan Maiden * Minton Pan successor to the shepherdess from The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep * Nobelle Fox daughter of Mr Fox * Possessive Charming child of a Prince/princess Charming * Reina Maledi successor to Nabote from Fairer than a Fairy * Revered Charming daughter of a Princess Charming * Roxane Liebste daughter of Sweetheart Roland * Rudhall Bowes daughter of a Swan Maiden Non EAH second years * Lilith Everwest daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz * Maiden Charming a Generic Charming * Ozalea Zaccacnini daughter of The Wizard of Oz Third Years * Anthony Faeritas son of the Fairy of Truth from Prince Darling * Beatrice Miller successor to The Girl Without Hands * Circe Vogelsang daughter of the witch from Jorinde and Joringel * Dante Sinistrum son of the Devil with Three Golden Hairs * Darrell Trivers daughter of the Fairy Godmother from Finette Cendron * Evanescent Charming successor to the princess from The Riddle * Fionnuala Beadsley sister of Fiorimonde from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde * ' Francis Drosselmeyer' child of Drosselmeyer from The Nutcracker * Ginto-Ellecia Loftus daughter of Mother Elderberry * Grethe Angelsen successor to the Guardian angel from The Last Pearl * Hildefons Cosico son of Franz from Coppelia * Iconic Charming successor to The Princess Who Would Walk on Her Own Two Legs * James Kelley-Esquirol successor to the Devil from The Devil and Gasparino * Luken Arrizuriagakoa son of the prince from Starlight * Margot Faryner child of the witch from Johnnie and Grizzle * Orsa Boros daughter of the seven headed dragon from The Merchant * Paradise Loste daughter of the Prince from The Garden of Paradise * Prismatic Charming successor to Prince Charming from Aschenputtel * Reika Voclain successor to the ogre from Puss in Boots * Rightful Charming daughter of a Charming * Roy van Nijratten son of the Mouse King from The Nutcracker * Solstice Blume successor to the prince from Sleeping Beauty * Virgil Dextrum successor to the angel from The Girl without Hands Fourth Years * Anwen-Guinevere d'Andernantes daughter of Annowre from Arthurian Legend * Belladonna Merchant successor to Beauty from Beauty and the Beast (Jacobs) * Entropy Hiberne descendant of the dark fairy from Sleeping Beauty * Galatea Mirare successor to the princess from In Love With a Statue * Bai Xifeng successor to Snow-White Fire-Red Undetermined year * Emyr Finnroy son of the Fisher King from Arthurian Legend * Lucena Carnelion daughter of the Lion from Alice in Wonderland Uploaded: 23/'46' Pending Characters Tldr 'does this spark joy?' Not sure yet but I'm avoiding uploading em for whatever reason and would like to not have the pressure of uploading em for a while First Years * Jessamine Diamandais child of the Rose Elf Second Years * Astrophel O’Ryan successor to The Star-Child * Sahara Peri daughter of the Fairy from The Yellow Dwarf * Redacted successor to Redacted Third Years * Brennus-Jubilee of Leven son of the Raven from The Battle of the Birds * Chrysopoeia Twardowska successor to Pan Twardowski * Elodie Racine-Lebeau child of the princess from The Yellow Dwarf * Ethan Langs-Toller son of an undetermined Grim Reaper Legacy * Fantine Ramée daughter of the phantom from La Ramée and the Phantom * Holbein Belvedere II son of the prince from Faithful Johannes * Honora Shephard daughter of the Young King * Odile Hildolle successor to Swanhilde from Coppelia * Roxy Christoudolou successor to Mrs Fox * Sisyphus Pesta Ambrosine child of the princess from Godfather Death Fourth Years * Anemone Blake a Willi from Giselle * Clytie Castellanos a Willi from Giselle * Daphne Brauhnte a Willi from Giselle * Narcissa Beaudelaire a Willi from Giselle * Odette Gisberne successor to Giselle * Sonny successor to (Redacted) OC Ships Romantic * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=VT_PwXjCqqs%7C Sleepwalking]- Roy van Nijratten × Francis Drosselmeyer OC Friendships *'The Court'- Reina Maledi-Lilura Goya-Nobelle Fox *'The Young Ones'-Donne O'Grey-Lycas Br'ervolk-Liberty Newlend-Raine Vile *'The Divine Jokes'-Beatrice Miller-Virgil Dextrum-Dante Sinistrum *'The Pierides'-Deneb Stith-Gala Bewick-Mikhail Pallas-Rudhall Bowes *'The Compass Roses'-Clytie-Anemone Blake-Daphne Brauhnte-Narcissa *'The IT Crowd'- *'Unnamed Fairy Band'- Ffion, Somhairle, Eulalie, Rowan, tbn *'Unidentified Friendos'-Apollo Houston, Trieste, Ban Shi Kyung *'Famous ppl'- Oc Stats TO BE REDONE Total: 61 Uploaded: 27/ 58 Hard Cap:80 Royals: 29 Rebels: 10 Roybels: 6''' Neutrals: '''15 Females: 39 Males: 16 Nonbinary: 5''' Story Breakdowns '''Fairytales Andersen:5''' Basile: '''1 Campbell: 1''' Crane: '''2 D'Aulnoy: 3''' De Morgan: '''1 Grimm: 12 Jacobs: 2''' La Force: '''1 Lang: 1''' Lubert: '''1 Millien and Delarue: 1''' Perrault: '''3 Straparola: 1''' Wilde:'''2 'Non Fairytales' Adams:5''' Baum:'''2 Carroll: 1''' Tchaikovsky:'''6 Legend:3''' Nursery Rhymes: '''1 N/A: 3''' OCs who need Roommates (Ocs are only added when their pages are uploaded and decently complete, but a majority do need roommates) Males '''Second Years *Marcus Contrary 'Third Years' *Hildefons Cosico Females 'Second Years' *Bays Allheilmittel von Totburg *Shiloh Seo 'Third Years' *Circe Vogelsang *Grethe Angelsen *Margot Faryner OC Pets As with the Roommates section, OCs are added as their pages are uploaded. Category:Subpages Category:Hiddenfolk